


You Won't Get Rid of Me Without a Fight

by MeghanAnna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bff Prompt: could you please do a fic where Bellamy and Clarke are cops and they go undercover as boyfriend and girlfriend?</i>
</p>
<p>Bellamy is in some real, life threatening trouble. Clarke is left to worry about him and come to terms with her feelings for her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Get Rid of Me Without a Fight

**Author's Note:**

> As you an probably tell, I'm a BIG FAN of _Rookie Blue ___. This story idea was sparked by the season 1 finale.

Count to five.  _ One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _ Breathe in. Breathe out. Answer the question.

“I woke up alone. He was gone.  _ Everyone  _ was gone.”

“What happened  _ before _ they knocked you out, Clarke? We need to know everything so we can find him. We need to find Bellamy.” 

The way Kane is talking to her makes her want to scream. At him. At everyone. At the entire universe. But she gets it. She’s a cop and she’d be asking the same questions if she was the one in Kane’s position. But she’s not. Tonight, she’s just another victim. With blood running down her face and in her hair and the all-encompassing worry that someone she cares about could be dead.

Bellamy could be  _ dead _ . The thought makes her heart race and her eyes well up and she pushes it all away because Marcus Kane cannot see her crying over Bellamy Blake. Bellamy is her partner, her training officer, nothing else. Nothing more. 

At least, that’s what she thought before they went undercover as a couple. 

She’d held his hand like it was the only thing keeping her on two feet. She’s only been on the job for eight months. Going undercover was a big deal. It was terrifying. Thank god Bellamy had been by her side, holding on just as tightly. 

If she had to go undercover with anyone, she was glad it was him. They always understood each other. She could read him like he was one of her oldest friends, not someone she’d met just eight months earlier. He trusted her by his side and had even told her as much. She’d thought they were both lucky to walk into that tiny, shady bar together. 

But as much as Bellamy had told her she was ready, Clarke didn’t feel that way. She knew the case backwards and forwards. She knew what she and Bellamy had to do in order to get the arrests and get out alive. 

But neither of them expected that one of the supposed good guys was working against them. She should have known. Dax had been  _ so  _ interested in what she’d been doing all day and why she was walking around the station in jeans and a full face of makeup instead of her uniform. 

She should have told Bellamy, then maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess.  _ He  _ wouldn’t be in this mess—missing and possibly hurt or, worse, dead.

She doesn’t remember much about what happened before she got knocked out. She remembers Bellamy’s hand enveloping hers, his thumb running over her knuckles at a slow, calming pace. She remembers the way he looked at her when someone asked how they met and how long they’d been together. She remembers the feel of his lips on hers when he kissed her— _ so _ casually—as a pretense before whispering something in her ear just before she was hit in the head.

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _ Breathe in. Breathe out.

“They took him to Sydney,” she tells Kane now and he looks around him, grabbing Miller roughly by his arm.

“Sydney,” is all he says before Miller runs off—literally runs, grabbing Lincoln on the way to his squad car. “What else?”

“Bellamy told me—right before I got hit—that Diana Sydney was the one behind  _ everything _ . I don’t know how he knew. All I remember is him saying that, me getting hit, and Dax being the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness.”

“Okay.” Kane nods, writes something down, and offers her a weak smile. “Good.”

“What now?” she asks, because she needs to do something. She can’t just wait around for news she might not ever want to hear. She needs to help in any way possible.

“Now we wait,” he says and she screams internally. 

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _ Breathe in. Breathe out.

Clarke runs both hands through her hair and they come out blood stained and shaking. 

“Go get that taken care of.”

Kane’s hand on her shoulder is heavy and not as comforting as he intends, but it does help. He squeezes before walking away from her and Raven quickly takes his spot by her side. 

“Come on,” she says, linking her arm through Clarke’s. Clarke nods and lets Raven pull her over to where the medics are waiting. 

They both sit on the floor of the ambulance, their feet swinging out the back door, while Maya gently cleans the gash on Clarke’s head. 

“What if he’s dead?” Clarke asks, wincing when the antiseptic washes over her cut once more. Maya halts her movements for a second and Raven looks at her, worry in her eyes—all over her face, really. “What if Bellamy is-“

“We don’t know anything yet, Clarke,” Raven says quickly, cutting her off. Clarke appreciates that. She didn’t really want to use the word dead in the same sentence as Bellamy’s name again. The thought alone makes her feel sick. “They left you alive, right? That’s a good sign.”

“All that means is Dax wasn’t as tough as he thought he was,” Clarke reminds her and Raven shakes her head. “Diana Sydney is exactly as tough as she thinks she is. If not more so.”

Raven’s breath catches in her throat and Clarke’s eyes well up with tears again. This time, she doesn’t push it away. This time, Raven takes her hand—the same hand Bellamy had held just hours earlier—and squeezes. 

“Bellamy’s the best cop you guys have,” Maya tells her quietly. “He’s smart and he’s tough as nails. And he wouldn’t die without trying his hardest to make sure you were okay.”

“He wouldn’t,” Raven agrees. “If you think I was worried about you, just imagine what’s going through Bellamy’s mind right now. He’s doing the same thing you are.”

“Yeah, except he’s in the hands of the enemy,” Clarke reminds them. 

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five.  _ Breathe in. Breathe out. 

As soon as Maya is packing up her supplies, Clarke hops off the back of the ambulance—leaving both Raven and Maya behind—and finds Monty and Jasper near the entrance of the bar.

“I need to talk to you,” she tells Monty and he nods and gives Jasper a look that Clarke can’t quite read. He leads her around the corner, away from the prying eyes of their coworkers, and she hugs him tightly as soon as they’re hidden.

“How are you feeling?” he asks gently and she pulls out of his grasp, shaking her head. She doesn’t want to talk about herself. She knows she’s alive and well. 

“Have you heard from Miller?” she asks instead of answering and Monty goes a little pale, like it’s a big secret that he and Miller are seeing each other—off the clock.

“Why would I hear from Miller?” 

“Monty.”

She’s being a little brash and she would normally feel bad about it, but she can’t feel bad right now. Not when Bellamy is in real danger. 

Monty sighs and squares his shoulders.

“Not since he left,” he admits. “He texted me when he and Lincoln got in the car, but I haven’t had the time to text him back and I’m sure he wouldn’t be able to answer me now if I did.”

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five.  _ Breathe in. Breathe out. 

“Okay,” Clarke says, defeated. “Okay.”

“If I hear anything, I’ll let you know as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.”

He hesitates for a second before hugging her again and she squeezes him back. He’s a good friend and a smart cop and he probably should have been the one by Bellamy’s side tonight. Not Clarke, who gets too caught up in Bellamy’s freckles or his eyes or the way he sounds when he laughs. 

\--

It’s a long night, where Clarke doesn’t get any more information on the case or Bellamy or Sydney. When Raven drives her back to the station, she showers and changes into department-issued sweats and a t-shirt. 

Raven doesn’t leave, even though her shift it long past over. Instead, she sits with Clarke at the station. 

“So, are you ready to admit anything yet?” Raven asks her and Clarke rolls her eyes from where she’s sitting against her locker.

“I think everything I’ve said and done tonight has been admission enough, don’t you think?” she asks and Raven shrugs. “He kissed me.”

“What?” The look on Raven’s face is almost comical. Or, it would be, if they weren’t waiting to find out whether Bellamy is dead or not.

“Right before Dax hit me over the head, Bellamy kissed me and whispered something about Sydney in my ear,” she explains and Raven slides down the lockers so she’s sitting next to her. “I know it was for the case, but it felt  _ real _ .”

“If I know anything, I know that Bellamy meant more with that kiss than just an excuse to get a message to you.”

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five.  _ Breathe in. Breathe out.

Before the kiss, Bellamy hadn’t left her side once. Even in the car—when they were alone and still Bellamy and Clarke and not some fake couple who bought and sold illegal guns—he talked her through what to expect and who they’d be meeting with. He assured her that he wouldn’t want to walk into that bar with anyone else. He looked at her the way she looked at him when she thought no one was paying attention.

And she’d been too caught up in a fake kiss to realize what was about to happen to her and, worse, to him. She let her feelings for Bellamy cloud her mind in a way she’d never allowed before. 

“Maya was right,” Raven told her after a few minutes. “Bellamy’s the best we have. Hell, he’s the best in the city. So, when he gets here, because he  _ will  _ walk through those doors any minute, you need to tell him how you feel.”

Clarke doesn’t answer her, she just rests her head on Raven’s shoulder.

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five.  _ Breathe in. Breathe out.

While she sits there in silence with her best friend, Clarke’s mind drifts back to the morning.

She and Bellamy had just arrested the man who was supposed to be buying from the Sydney’s arsenal of illegal firearms. He was arrested on an unrelated charge, but was quick to confess his real intentions for being in the city when he realized how a plea deal could only help him.

Sydney didn’t know what Shumway looked like. They only knew he’d be in the city for a few days away with his girlfriend. And that’s how Bellamy and Clarke got roped into it. 

Well, at first, it’d just been Bellamy, but Kane decided he needed backup. So, they started going over who could go undercover as his “girlfriend.” They started with more seasoned officers, like Raven and Gina, but Bellamy wasn’t sold on them. He knew they were good cops, but he didn’t work with them enough to be that comfortable with in such a high stakes situation.

“So, who would you be comfortable with?” Kane asked him, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy said without any hesitation. Kane was going to argue, Clarke could see it with her own eyes, but Bellamy didn’t let him. “We’ve been working together at least three times a week for the last eight months. We work well together. We can read each other. And she’s ready.”

“I do-“ Clarke started to speak up herself, to insist that she probably wasn’t ready, but when Bellamy looked at her, she saw how much he believed in her. How much he trusted her. “If Bellamy thinks I’m ready and wants me there with him, then I want to be there.”

Bellamy smiled at her before fixing Kane with a glare. Kane looked to Miller for backup, but Miller knew that if Bellamy wanted Clarke by his side, then he was going to get her. 

“Bellamy should be able to work with whoever makes him feel comfortable,” Miller told their captain. “If we’re throwing him to the wolves, don’t you think he deserves at least that?”

“I think he does,” Clarke chimed in and Kane glared at her. 

“So do I,” Bellamy said seriously. 

“I do, too,” Kane relented and Bellamy thanked him, shaking his hand. “Get her up to speed before tonight, though, will you?”

“Yes, sir,” Bellamy promised before turning to look at Clarke. Kane sighed and left the room, Miller following behind him to leave Clarke alone with Bellamy.

“Are you sure about this, Bellamy?” she asked and his face softened as he walked toward her. 

Since she’d finished training, they’d become more friends and partners than training officer and trainee, so she wasn’t surprised at how he defended her, but that look on his face nearly knocked her out.

“I wouldn’t have said your name if I wasn’t sure,” he insisted and she nodded. “Let’s go study up on this case so you’re sure, too.”

And then he’d led her away with a hand on the small of her back and a small smile on his face. And that was enough for her to believe him.

If  _ Bellamy  _ believed in her, the least she could do was believe in herself.

“We should get some coffee,” Raven says, shaking Clarke out of her thoughts. “I know I need some.”

“Coffee would be good,” Clarke agrees and they push themselves to stand. 

Clarke follows Raven out to the hallway, wringing her hands anxiously. She looks at the faces of her fellow officers working on Bellamy’s case, looking for some kind of sign. When she hears the door from the sally port slam closed, she stops and turns toward it. 

Bellamy walks in, flanked by Miller and Lincoln, and all the breath rushes out of Clarke at once. He’s looking for something frantically, eyes moving over every face, every computer screen. She takes him in—too shocked to move—he’s got cuts on his face, his knuckles are bruised and bleeding, and there are stitches on his forearm. They must have taken him right to the hospital because his wounds are there, but they’re clean.

_ One. Two. Three. Four. Five.  _ Breathe in. Breathe out.

Like she’s been doing all night. Like she’s been doing for the last eight months. Just like Bellamy taught her. 

When his eyes finally land on her, she moves forward a step as a small smile appears on his face. Clarke chokes out a laugh and walks as quickly as possible without catching too much attention. Bellamy meets her in the middle and his hands find her face as he examines the cut near her hairline.

“Are you okay?” he asks her quietly and she nods. Miller, Lincoln, and Raven move toward them, effectively blocking them from the rest of the station and she is extremely grateful to them in that moment.

It gives her the strength—and the opportunity—to push onto her toes and press a kiss to Bellamy’s lips. It’s quick, but at least it’s real. 

“I’m really happy you’re alive,” she tells him and he smiles again before moving his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly against him. 

He presses a kiss to her neck, her cheek, and then—finally—to her lips again. When Miller clears his throat, they pull apart reluctantly and Bellamy taps Miller on the shoulder.

Their friends turn toward them, smiling goofily. Miller and Lincoln start off toward the captain’s office, Lincoln dragging Raven with him, just to get her away from Clarke and Bellamy.

“I’ve got to go talk to Kane for a minute, but can I give you a ride home?” Bellamy asks, backing away toward Kane’s office.

“Definitely,” Clarke says quickly and Bellamy looks down at the floor, hiding a smile. She can’t keep the smile off her face either.

Bellamy is alive. He’s there, in front of her. He’s just kissed her— _ twice _ . And now he’s going to drive her home. And she doesn’t plan on letting him out of her sight any time soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://bellamyfrecklefaceblake.tumblr.com)!


End file.
